The funds requested in this application will be used to defray expenses for travel, room and board, incurred by speakers and session chairmen while attending the 1992 Gordon Research Conference on the Biology of Aging. Funds are also requested for the support of seven graduate students and/or post-doctoral fellows who will be invited to attend the Conference. The procedure used to select these students/post-doctoral fellows are discussed in the following section of the proposal. The conference will be held in New Hampson, NH. It is important to note that the funds requested in this proposal will be used only to support the expenses of scientists who will present lectures or act as chairmen. None of these funds will be used for administrative expenses. The Gordon Research Conference will provide $12,000 to support the Conference. Approximately $2,000 of these funds will be used for administrative expenses, e.g., postage, copying costs, etc. The remainder will be used to fund travel expenses for the invited participants. A detailed budget of the travel expenses requested is given below. The $22,400 for room and board represents the conference fees based on occupancy at the Conference Site for the entire meeting. The travel costs are estimated based on economy air fare from either the east coast, midwest, or west coast for American participants, and from appropriate cities for the European participants.